horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey F*ggot
Hey Faggot also known as Lights Out is a song by Canadian motivational speaker and rapper Unkle Adams. The song was a diss towards fellow Regina rapper Spyte who was pushed out of the rap group E2 by Unkle Adams. Lyrics U-N-K Got some business to handle here Every word of this is true So after all that I’ve done for you, you try to punch my lights out? How many times you call me, crying your fucking eyes out? I can't believe that I've been so patient Your raps are even worse than your financial situation How can this bitch talk like he’s hip hop When he told me himself that he’s a fan of Slipknot? This ridiculous kid ain’t shit but a goth And after this I’ll have the whole city flipping you off Every time you try to battle me you choke in rap Literally you’re a mess with a broken back You’re afraid of the style that I’m presenting and I’m generating Your back looks like it was stitched up by Leather Face I don’t got to try, it’s something to do You broke bitch I even lent your ass money for food You’re an emo chump so I’ve got nothing to prove And when we finish no one’s gonna be as bloody as you Hey faggot, you need to realize that you’re hopeless What kind of gothic rapper gets noticed? Living out of his trunk cause he’s homeless You atrocious clown Hey faggot, you need to realize that you’re hopeless What kind of gothic rapper gets noticed? Living out of his trunk cause he’s homeless You atrocious clown Listen pimple face, you need some rap rehearsal Looking like an ugly kid from a acne commercial Spyte, hoe, you ain’t really that spiteful (Nah) You call me crying, saying that you’re suicidal You want a war you got it, motherfucker we rivals I don’t think you know you’re messing with a real life psycho When you got arrested for possession of weed You snitched on your homies just to get free You’re a sociopath and I see right in your mind I kick you outta Raw Records, bitch for biting my lines You’re a pathetic, not original, piece of shit— so drop it I guess that’s what you get when you’re gothic and adopted And when you’re finished, don’t send me that pathetic shit It’s obvious your whole style needs to be reedited Isn’t it evident, you goddamn degenerate Say hello to your nemesis on your knees now, trembling Hey faggot, you need to realize that you’re hopeless What kind of gothic rapper gets noticed? Living out of his trunk cause he’s homeless You atrocious clown Hey faggot, you need to realize that you’re hopeless What kind of gothic rapper gets noticed? Living out of his trunk cause he’s homeless You atrocious clown Hey copycat, where the fuck’s my money at? I spit a freestyle and you go and put use it in your crummy track Sit down and have a hit of your pipe And realize that you ain't worth the spit on my mic Every time you perform, there’s no applause from the audience Flat footed, broken back, man that’s gotta hurt your confidence Fucking with Unks? Now you gotta pay the consequence You’re such a biter you gon probably even try to copy this I even got your own homies saying “fuck you” You’re such a loser your own parents don’t love you It’s too late, lights out when my crew runs through You’ll be bloody and bruised bitch, when you come to You’re primitive in comparison, motherfucker I rule Been doing this since you were bullied in highschool You have no talent so just listen when I rock it You ain’t hip hop, kid, you’re gothic so just stick to the mosh pit Why It Sucks # Considering the fact that Unkle Adams is a motivational speaker, this track destroys his reputation and makes him seem like a very mean person. # He calls out Spyte for being a goth and liking rock music even though many successful rappers today like Lil Uzi Vert, Trippie Redd and Playboi Carti all want to be known as rockstars and look up to many rock legends, not to mention Carti has mosh pits in his concerts. Rappers even make songs about how they are rock stars like Post Malone's "rockstar". # In one line Unkle Adams says "Your raps are even worse than your financial situation" which is ironic because now Unkle Adams is $220,000 in debt. # Unkle Adams voice is very annoying in this song as usual. # He uses faggot way too much in the song. # He stole the beat from "Bad Bitch" by Obie Trice featuring Timbaland. # His singing voice on the chorus is terrible. # Speaking of using faggot too much, that word is very offesnsive to gay and bisexual men. Music Video Unkle Adams - Hey Faggot unofficial lyric video Recovered Audio From FacebookCategory:Unkle Adams Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism Category:2007